1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical I.V. infusion equipment device, and more particularly, to a fully portable; one piece I.V. equipment stand or pole which may be extended during use by a person in order to provide a primary means of support for medical infusion therapy; respiratory therapy; and critical care monitoring, devices.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
Many I.V. stands/poles have been developed which are designed to allow the hanging of intravenous fluids and fluid lines, and permit the attachment of parenternal and enteral IV flow controllers and pumps. Additionally, they are commonly used for the attachment of pulmonary ventilation equipment and bedside life function monitors in the critical care environments. Such devices are designed for institutional applications and an environment where the stand/pole remains on a given floor and is stored in a room designated for equipment storage. These devices are mostly designed as a single pole or telescoping two section pole, mounted on a swivel base with casters. If the pole is designed with telescoping sections, the sections may be fixed in place by the user by tightening a screw knob which is threaded through the larger outer section and which presses on the inner section to fix the two sliding sections and keep them from collapsing. Such poles come with a fixed two or four, I.V. bag hanging support on their tops.
There are several drawbacks of conventional I.V. stands/poles; they are very heavy (usually over 25 lbs.), difficult to store and transport; they present an unappealing mechanical appearance when used in the home or in nursing homes; and their low centered swivel base makes them extremely difficult for the patient or medical professional to walk with without tripping; if the telescoping sections of a multi-sectioned pole come loose, there are no protective mechanisms which will prevent the weight of the upper section along with any equipment attached to it from crashing downward and possibly injuring the patient; the external telescoping pole locking knob, because it is mounted on the side of the pole, tends to tangle the I.V. tubing which hangs from above.
Additionally, conventional I.V. stands/poles must be shipped by the manufacturer in two separate packages. The over six-foot length of single section I.V. poles is such that they are regularly prone to shipping damage and additional shipping costs.